An Immortal's Curse
by nightwalker4eva
Summary: Isabelle is having the crappiest birthday ever when the next morning she wakes up in the Naruto world, She is found by kid Hashirama and Madara when they are meeting secretly and ends up being involved in the clash between the Senju and Uchiha. How will she survive living in the Naruto world as a immortal with no way back to her own world? Has swearing and some OOCness
1. Chapter 1 - Where The Fuck Am I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1 - _Where The Fuck Am I?_**

I was in the middle of a fucking forest, trying to find some sort of civilization in my bright pink pyjamas, I had no idea how the fuck I'd ended up in a fucking forest but this was really the cherry on top of the crappy week I'd been having.

My eighteen birthday, which was yesterday, had been a bloody disaster, because all my friends had ended up cancelling on me, leaving me all alone at home with my stupid party decorations and all the food set up. My parents were busy with their work, being surgeons they were barely home and my brothers were all off partying with their girlfriends.

I spent an hour crying at my pitiful life before realizing I could just watch Naruto on TV and cheered up pretty quickly, I ended up watching it all night snuggled up on my couch. Pathetic I know, but I was the biggest nerd/geek in the small town I lived in.

Now that I think I about it, that was pretty good night compared to this, I mean people didn't just go to sleep and wake up in a fucking forest did they?

While I was musing in my head I started singing a love song under my breath to cheer myself up, "_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, w__e can do this all night, d__amn this love is skin tight, __Baby, come on, o__oh, ooh, ooh, ooh, b__oom me like a bass drum, s__parkin up a rhythm, b__aby, come on, o__oh, ooh, ooh, ooh, rock my world until the sunlight, make this dream the best I've ever known, dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a-" _

My singing ceased when I noticed a clearing up ahead with a running river nearby, I rushed up ahead in excitement, I seriously needed to wash my face and rinse out the bad taste in my mouth, it was driving me nuts considering how OD I was.

When I reached the river I cupped my hands and brought some water to my face, sipping it down greedily, I hadn't realised how fucking _thirsty_ I was.

Splashing my face and hair with cold water, I froze when I heard a splash nearby, whipping my head around I saw two kids standing not too far away from me, they were staring at me in shock, like I was a new specimen never seen before, I probably was, as I realised with a sinking feeling that I was still in my conspicuous PJs and I hadn't bothered fixing my hair, but at least I'd washed my face.

"Hey who the hell are you?" One of them called out to me, I grumbled inwardly, kids these days had no fucking respect did they?

I could barely see their faces since my fucking glasses hadn't come with me into this forest, I mean who the hell wore their glasses while sleeping? Not me.

"Didn't anyone teach you manners kid? I'm not impressed." I grumbled at him, walking closer towards them.

The two kids got in a defensive position as I came closer and I wondered what the hell was up with them.

"Hey were you the one who we heard singing before?" The short kid asked me curiously and I felt my face heat up, that song wasn't exactly appropriate for kids to hear was it?

"Um yeah I guess, so what's your name?" I asked stopping a couple of metres away, wondering if they could help me out by telling me where the fuck I was and how I could get back to my house.

"I'm Hashirama." The shorter kid said and I froze. _What the fuck?! What the hell is going on here?_ _I can't be in the Naruto world, can I? Unless there is a kid named Hashirama in my world who happens to be in a forest- _I realised how stupid I was being and squinted at them, _fuck I really needed my glasses,_ realizing that the kid indeed look like the First Hokage, then suddenly as the manga chapter came rushing back into my head I figured the kid next to him, sending Hashirama a WTF look, must be Madara Uchiha.

"What are you doing telling your name to her? Are you crazy or something?" I heard Madara tell him off as I collapsed on the floor overwhelmed, wincing as my leg scaped against a rock. How the fuck did I get transported to the fucking Naruto world? This must be a dream or something 'cause there was no way in hell this was real.

But suddenly I remembered last night, before I fell asleep at 7 in the morning I wished that I could live in the Naruto world, it would be so much better than living in this stupid world. I groaned, why the hell did I have to wish that? I was so fucking dumb.

"Hey lady you okay?" Hashirama asked, he looked worried while Madara just looked annoyed, _huh unsympathetic bastard, _I thought sullenly.

"I'm fine Hashirama, and thanks for asking Madara." I snapped getting up, brushing off leaves and dirt off my pyjamas, just great, these were my favourite PJs and now they were dirty as hell and it didn't look like there was any washing machine nearby.

Madara's eyes narrowed at me, "How do you know my name?"

_Fuck_, I mentally slapped myself, why the hell had I said that? I didn't want to get involved in this fucking shit, just get back to _my _world and live the rest of my pathetic life.

"Just a lucky guess." I mumbled and decided I was better off going somewhere else for help, after all the Hidden Leaf wasn't even built yet, besides these two couldn't really help me out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hashirama called out to me as I turned around and started walking off, "I'm going to hell, that's where." I muttered grumpily to myself.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out with me and Madara? You seem interesting." Hashirama caught up me and started walking beside me, I stopped in surprise, Hashirama Senju, God of Shinobi wanted me to hang out with him? Even though he was just a kid, my inner fan girl still felt hysterically happy.

"Hey Hashirama you idiot, don't just invite strangers to sit with us." Madara said to him, appearing next to me, Hashirama got a really depressed look on his face and I felt pity for him.

"Hey don't call him an idiot, when you're one yourself." I picked on Madara who gave me a glare. Seriously, it was kind of satisfying considering how mean he was to poor Hashirama, who perked up beside me, a grin on his face. I had to restrain myself from cooing over how cute he was and pulling his little cheeks, he was such an adorable kid.

"I like her Madara, she's nice to me," Hashirama said to the older boy, I grinned in response, "So what's your name?" Madara asked me grouchily, he was probably jealous that Hashirama liked me and I was inclusive to their little 'club'

I smirked at him, thinking of a name that would fit in the Naruto world, 'because seriously, Isabelle Clyde would definitely not fit in.

"It's Meena." I decided. I always wanted to change my name; Isabelle was too boring for me. Well I guess now was the best time.

"You took a little too long telling us your name, and what clan are you from?" Madara asked, he looked pretty suspicious, I decided to tease him by grabbing his cheeks and pulling them, bad idea I know, since he was stronger than me and could kick my ass pretty good, but I pulled away pretty quickly before he could do anything.

"None of your business, Spiky Hair Kid." I said with a haughty look to piss him off which worked fantastically since he looked like he was going start yelling at me but Hashirama interrupted me, "You have a nice name and you have a really nice voice."

I stopped and glanced at him to see him smile cutely at me, "Aww thank you."

"Yeah but it didn't really seem appropriate." Madara added and I felt myself blush, why the hell did I have to sing that song? It _was_ a bit suggestive. "Yeah well I'm not a kid so it's alright for me." I justified myself and pulled his cheeks again because he was a cute kid too and I just liked annoying him.

Hashirama started laughing at him and Madara scowled pushing my hands away, "Hey you have some leaves in your hair." Hashirama pointed out to me and it was Madara's turn to laugh at me "Did you sleep on the floor or something?"

I glowered at him and ran my hands through my long brown hair, I winced when my fingers tangled in knots, combing through it quickly I made a disgusting face when some dirt came out, along with some leaves Hashirama told me about.

"Just great." I grumbled, and suddenly Madara tensed, "Hey Hashirama I have to go now."

Hashirama suddenly looked somber now and I groaned inwardly, with my luck this was going to be their last meeting as friends and their fathers would face off here.

"I'm leaving as well." Hashirama ran off as I stood there awkwardly wondering if I could just disappear into a hole somewhere until the Uchiha and Senju confrontation was over, but to my luck four figures landed a few feet away from me, Butsuma Senju with his son Tobirama and Tajima Uchiha with his son Izuna. _Oh just fucking great! Please don't let them notice me._ But obviously both their gazes went to me and I cursed my bright pink pyjamas which stood out in the dull brown background, _FUCK I was so gonna fucking die, come back Hashirama and Madara!_

* * *

_**Hey guys i started a new naruto story, plz plz plz tell me if you like it, your feedback is greatly appreciated **  
_

**_Love Ya _**

**_- Nightwalker_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Uchiha Senju Showdown

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2 - _Uchiha Senju Showdown_**

Why is my life so fucking pathetic? I wondered as they stared me down, "Who are you?" Butsuma Senju demanded. Jeez, so fucking bossy.

"Uh.. Uhm…" I was at a loss of words, how the fuck did I explain myself? Oh don't mind me, I'm just from another world and trying to get back because I'm extremely weak compared to you guys and you ninjas can easily murder me? Yeah like I was gonna say that, they'd think I was insane and I'd end up dead with a kunai sticking out of my chest, buried in my PJs. Just fucking great.

"You're not from around here are you?" Tajima asked, his gaze going to my PJs. Wow like father like son, I thought about how Madara also commented on my choice of clothes, but I guess it was pretty weird looking compared to their Japanese traditional clothing/ninja armour.

"Yeah-h." I stuttered, how was I supposed to talk to the two older ninjas? I mean this wasn't taught at school or anything. My gaze went to Tobirama, my favourite Hokage, he was dressed in the traditional Senju armour and I wanted gush over what a little cutey pa-tooty he looked like. His red eyes met my gaze evenly and I could feel my face flushing, I was such a fucking pedo, fangirling over a kid, but whatever I had bigger problems right now – like finding a way back home.

"Well if you're not Uchiha I don't have a problem with you." Butsuma said, his attention going back to the two Uchihas standing in front of him, "I would suggest you leave if you don't want to get hurt in our battle." Tobirama added and I fainted a little, seriously why was he a kid? It wasn't fucking fair.

"Um, okay I guess I'll leave then." I said quickly, before turning away and walking away, fearful that a kunai would bury itself inside my back.

"So it seems we had the same idea, Butsuma Senju." I heard Tajima say, "So it seems." Butsuma agreed with him. I decided to walk a little faster when after a couple of seconds when I heard the sounds of fighting, I was such a coward, running away when I could be totally spying on their battle.

"STOP IT!" I stopped when I heard Hashirama and Madara scream and against my better instinct, turned around to watch. Seriously, this was my only chance to watch this in live action so naturally I was going to watch, even if I ended up getting killed like a moron.

The Uchihas and Senjus were having a little face-off and I wondered what their reaction would be if I suddenly started singing a Disney song loudly, the idea was so hilarious I started giggling to myself, unfortunately I wasn't that far away from them and they heard me laughing, so obviously all their attention landed on me, making me sober immediately.

"Is this funny to you?" Madara asked me outraged and I tried to keep a serious face on. Don't think of anything funny, I told myself, but unluckily I caught sight of a bird faceplanting into tree, and I burst out laughing. "Sorry-y, I'm sorry." I cried out through laughter. Oh God, I was gonna have killer abs after this.

"Please I don't mean to interrupt." I gestured to the two older shinobi who looked incredibly bemused at my antics, I rushed off towards the bird which had injured its wings and was trying desperately to fly. I carefully picked it up and tried not to think about how many germs it had; my OD'ness was acting up again.

"You poor thing. Sorry for laughing at you before." I murmured to it as I stroked its feathers, I winced when it tried to fly away, its little claws scratching my hands, It flied about a metre before dropping down and letting out a caw.

"Little bastard, I said I was sorry for laughing!" I yelled at the bird, rubbing my hand which started bleeding and heard some murmurs behind me. Oh yeah those ninjas must be talking about what a fucked up lunatic I was, talking to animals. I guess I couldn't blame them.

"Who _is_ that girl?" I assumed it was Butsuma Senju asking Hashirama, because he replied, "Oh that's Meena, she came out of the forest, like a few minutes ago, she looked like a mess with leaves and dirt everywhere."

I gritted my teeth, damn you Hashirama! I thought you were nice.

"Madara, where the hell did she come from? She doesn't look like she's from any nearby clans." I heard Tajima Uchiha say to his son, "Who knows? She's pretty rude, she made up a fake name and she was singing an inappropriate song when she came here." Madara replied, my fists clenched when I heard his pompous tone, that little bastard! He's trying to get back at me for teasing him.

"Really? She looks pretty cool to me." I figured Izuna said that since I didn't recognise the voice and felt my lips turn into a small smile, "But why is she talking to a bird? Can she understand it?" Tobirama asked and my smile blew into a full grin, aww he was talking about me! Stay still my beating heart.

Well stuff the fucking bird; if it didn't want my help, I wasn't going to die from an infection trying to help it.

"You know I can hear you guys talking about me." I called out and then there was silence behind me, shit. Man I really knew how to open my big mouth. I was afraid to turn around, but my fear of them throwing a sword at me was greater so I slowly turned around. They were all staring at me curiously, probably wondering if they should get rid of me and continue their fight. I huffed and turned around and started walking towards the thick forest wondering how to get out of this weird dream.

When I found a nice place to sit under a tree and started watching the ninjas who were looking back at each other, the tension in the air increased and I could feel their killer intent, don't ask me how but I could. But thank goodness they weren't looking at me anymore; I didn't want to make a bigger fool of myself than I already had.

"So Butsuma where were we?" Tajima asked and they all got back in their battle stances, I wished badly for some popcorn to eat while watching this. I decided once their confrontation was over I would totally go wash in the river because I seriously needed a shower to get rid of the rest of the dirt in my hair.

"It seems we won't be able to reach that idiotic pipedream of ours… after all." Madara called out to Hashirama and I couldn't really see Hashirama's expression without my glasses but I assumed it upset because he replied hesitantly, "Madara…You…"

"it didn't last long, but I had fun…Hashirama." Madara said with sad smile and there was a silent stare down between the two. Wow this was so much better than reading the manga chapter. I wished I had my phone here so I could record this instead of waiting for the anime episode to come out.

I realised there was a bulge in the pocket of my PJs and pulled out my…. _glasses_? Wow what the hell? Where did these come from? I must've left them in my pocket last night once I started feeling drowsy. I quickly put them and gasped as everything in my vision became sooo much clearer.

Wow the clearing was actually really picturesque, the shinobis I could see were actually standing in a shallow pond and the river was nearby, rushing past quickly. My eyes widened when I saw the ninjas were actually finishing off a conversation I hadn't bothered paying attention to.

"Madara you…You're not really giving up are you?! You were finally the same…" Hashirama exclaimed, Madara didn't seem very affected, "You're a Senju….I wish it had been different. My brothers were killed by the Senju."

I wrapped my arms around my chest, "How harsh." I murmured, getting a weird look from Izuna who happened to be looking in my direction, I sent him a wink and he quickly turned around, his cheeks blazing.

"Next time we'll meet on the battlefield, ""Senju" Hashirama." Madara said with a note of finality in his voice. "I am…Uchiha Madara." He said, his eyes were suddenly glaring and I heard a few gasps of shock.

"Father look! Brother's eyes…" Izuna cried out in surprise and I edged closer a bit, trying to see Madara's sharingan. "We didn't get any info on the Senju but it seems we got something good on our side in return." Tajima acknowledged Madara with pride evident in his voice.

"Did his sharingan just awaken?" Butsuma mused, a bit delayed wasn't he? I snorted and choked a bit when Madara's sharingan gaze rested on me.

"I still have to know, how did you know my name?" Madara asked me and I avoided his gaze, I didn't wanna end up in some genjutsu or something.

"It was a lucky guess, like I told you." I shrugged, picking at my nails; it was a good way to avoid eye contact. I jumped when Madara was suddenly standing right next to me, "Don't lie to me." He snarled quietly and I almost pissed myself. How the hell did he get there so quickly? And what the hell was I supposed to say now?

"I… I know the future of this world…I guess." I blurted out, mentally face palming myself, well how else could I explain how I knew his name? "And you're sort of important in the future, so that's how I knew your name."

In the resulting silence after my little declaration I wasn't that shocked when I saw the look on their faces. _Stupid, stupid, _I berated myself, now they were sooo gonna use me for their own shit, they would probably not let me leave. _What the hell do I do now?_

* * *

**Plz tell me if you see any errors or mistakes, read and review :)**

**- Nightwalkerrrrrr**


End file.
